How to Romance a Human (Traducción)
by Jessica Adams W
Summary: Castiel consulta un artículo de Cosmopolitan para seducir a Dean. Traducción autorizada por CloudyJenn.


**N/T: **¡Hola a todos! Primero que todo, esta historia no me pertenece, es de la genial -no exagero-, genial **CloudyJenn** y ha sido posteada originalmente aquí en _FanFiction. _Yo solo traduzco por diversión, amor al fandom y a esta historia. Espero de todo corazón que les guste tanto como a mí.

* * *

><p><strong>How to Romance a Human<strong>  
><em>Cómo enamorar a un humano<em>

* * *

><p>Castiel está sentado frente a Dean en un pequeño comedor en Gary, Indiana cuando se da cuenta de que está enamorado de él.<p>

Ha sabido por un tiempo que ama a Dean. El amor es una emoción que entiende muy bien. Durante su larga existencia, Castiel ha amado a su Padre y a sus hermanos y les ha concedido fiel devoción como una expresión de ese amor.

No es realmente la misma clase de amor que tiene por Dean.

La fiel devoción aún está presente, pero Castiel nunca se ha preguntado como sería besar a uno de sus hermanos en la boca y deslizar sus brazos alrededor de sus cinturas. Había amado a todos sus hermanos igualitariamente, pero Castiel ama a Dean por sobre todos los otros humanos.

En lugar de sentir culpa, Castiel siente más bien agradado. Dean está riendo ante una de las bromas de Sam y aunque la sombra de un fallido apocalipsis no se ha desvanecido de sus ojos, Castiel sabe que ambos hermanos están sanando lentamente. Tendrán tiempo para continuar con sus vidas, libres de la presión del mundo sobre sus hombros. Y por primera vez, Castiel se da cuenta de verdad cuánto quiere ser parte de esa vida.

La única pregunta es cómo. No tiene ninguna experiencia con el romance humano. De los pocos programas de televisión que ha visto con Dean en esas noches cuando el sueño resultaba imposible para el humano, las parejas, típicamente, tenían una gran cantidad de problemas encontrando su camino hacia los brazos del otro. Castiel se pregunta si ellos ya han encontrado su cuota de 'problemas'. Les tomó cerca de tres años y un apocalipsis entero transformar su relación desde un abierto disgusto hasta una genuina amistad. Quizás pueden saltarse la parte de los incómodos pasos laterales e ir directo a la evidente caza.

El único problema siendo que Castiel no tiene idea de cómo cazar a un humano con propósitos románticos. La gente en los programas de televisión y películas estaban versados en un secreto lenguaje sin palabras y gestos que Castiel no podía descifrar. Pero si quería atraer a Dean a sus brazos, tenía que jugar con las reglas humanas.

Observa a Sam por un momento, enfocándose en las oscuras manchas bajo sus ojos, la forma en la que la risa atrapada en su garganta no está presente en su pesada mirada. No era justo ocupar la mente de Sam con los dilemas románticos de Castiel. Y preguntarle a Dean anularía su propósito. Ellos son los únicos dos humanos que Castiel conoce lo suficientemente bien como para preguntar, así que eso le deja una opción.

Cuando terminan su comida, Castiel se excusa. Dean le da una mirada curiosa y Castiel imagina que ve un resquicio de decepción también. Castiel promete que regresará esa noche. Mientras se aleja, sintiendo la mirada de Dean sobre su espalda, Castiel piensa para sí mismo que es probablemente algo bueno que les esté dando a los hermanos una tarde a solas. Le preocupa que esté importunando demasiado en un tiempo que debería ser de ellos.

Un momento más tarde, Castiel entra a la biblioteca principal de la ciudad. Se detiene en el umbral y mira con atención a los cientos de libros alineados en docenas de estanterías.

No tiene idea de por dónde comenzar.

Hay una joven mujer con expresión aburrida sentada tras el mostrador con un cartel que dice, 'Ayuda'. Justo lo que necesita.

"Necesito ayuda," le anuncia Castiel luego de aproximarse al mostrador.

"Um, de acuerdo. ¿Qué necesitas?" Castiel no puede leer la expresión en su rostro, pero siente su sorpresa general y leve diversión. Una vez más, se las ha arreglado para hacerse destacar sin tratar si quiera. Se detiene por un momento, intentando encontrar una manera para que las palabras vocalicen su siguiente pensamiento y que no suene sospechoso.

"Estoy enamorado de un hombre llamado Dean y necesito hacer una búsqueda acerca de las formas para comenzar una relación romántica con él," dice finalmente, satisfecho de que esta sea una explicación concisa.

La diversión de ella crece.

"Ya veo. Bueno, te refieres a… ¿consejos amorosos?" Ella golpea su lapicero contra el mostrador y su expresión se torna pensativa. "Bueno, no sé. Creo que Cosmo tiene algunos buenos consejos." Ella se detiene, mirando a Castiel por debajo de sus largas y oscuras pestañas. "Aunque no sé que tan bien funcionará en sujetos gay."

"Oh, Dean no es gay," le asegura Castiel.

Sus ojos hacen una cosa extraña donde se agrandan y estrechan en un corto periodo de tiempo. "Pero tú eres…"

Castiel reflexiona el tácito final de su oración. Él no es muy bueno adivinando significados ocultos, pero por lo mejor que puede decir, ella le está preguntando a Castiel si es gay. Castiel nunca ha notado realmente los atributos físicos de cualquier otro humano. Dean es la única persona que Castiel ha observado jamás, la única persona cuya sonrisa hace que la respiración de Castiel tartamudee en su pecho. Él es el único humano cuyo tacto envía un calor abrasador a través de cada centímetro del cuerpo de Castiel.

"No creo que tenga una sexualidad fuera de mi atracción hacia Dean," dice Castiel.

"No creo que tengan una revista para eso," responde ella. "Yo trataría con Cosmopolitan."

Ella apunta hacia la izquierda, indicando una sección de estanterías que exhiben un número de brillantes revistas. Castiel recuerda darle una educada sonrisa y un 'gracias' antes de alejarse hacia el cúmulo de revistas. Le toma un muy breve tiempo encontrar una revista con la palabra 'Cosmopolitan' impresa a lo largo de la parte superior, aunque la palabra está oculta por la imagen de una sonriente mujer rubia. Cerca de la parte inferior de la portada, Castiel está muy complacido de ver las palabras, '20 Formas de Obtener y Mantener la Atención de Tu Hombre'. Él asume que quieren decir en un sentido romántico. Esto es exactamente lo que necesita.

Castiel lee el artículo. No hay mucho acerca de ello que le haga algún sentido, pero confiará en la autoridad de un exitosa columna de consejos de hoy-en-día por sobre sus propios instintos sobrenaturales.

"¿Podría hacer una copia de esto?" le pregunta a la mujer en el mostrador, encantado de que Dean le insistiera a Castiel cargar unos pocos dólares con él todo el tiempo.

"Sabes qué, cariño, por qué no solo te la quedas," responde ella, su diversión una vez más haciéndose aparente.

"Gracias," dice mientras cuidadosamente enrolla la revista y la desliza en su bolsillo delantero.

Está listo ahora. Es tiempo de 'conseguir y mantener la atención de su hombre'.

* * *

><p><em>Mantén un cuidadoso contacto visual. Quieres mirar a tu potencial hombre por un tiempo lo suficientemente largo como para demostrar interés, pero no lo suficientemente largo como para espantarlo. ¡Dos o tres segundos de una mirada cálida deberían hacer el truco!<em>

Castiel está consternado al descubrir que la cantidad de tiempo que observa a Dean es, por lejos, demasiado. Cuando vuelve al motel esa noche, Dean está mirando un juego de béisbol en la televisión, aunque Castiel puede decir por lo vidrioso de sus ojos que Dean no está poniendo mucha atención realmente. Su vista salta hacia la puerta cuando Castiel ingresa y la sonrisa que hace que el estómago de Castiel haga cosas extrañas irrumpe en su rostro.

"¿A dónde fuiste?"

Castiel cuenta silenciosamente en su cabeza.

_Uno. Dos. Tres._

Desvía la mirada antes de contestar.

"Tuve algunos asuntos que atender."

"¿Asuntos? Como qué, ¿tenías algunas cuentas por pagar?"

Castiel infunde calidez en su mirada como el artículo aconsejaba y pone sus ojos de vuelta sobre el rostro de Dean.

_Uno. Dos. Tres._

Durante sus tres segundos, Castiel nota que Dean luce de alguna manera confuso. Pero antes de que pueda investigar más allá, tiene que apartar la mirada.

"No, parecido. Aunque he terminado con eso. ¿Qué te gustaría hacer esta noche?"

Su mirada está direccionada hacia el muro más lejano mientras habla. A Castiel no le gusta demasiado esto. Es difícil comunicarse apropiadamente con Dean cuando no puede ver las emociones que florecen tan brevemente en sus ojos.

"¿Honestamente? Simplemente quiero sentarme y ver una película o algo," dice Dean. Castiel piensa que suena distraído, pero no quiere arriesgarse a darle otra mirada aún.

"Creo que ahora estoy cansado, en realidad, de ir de bar en bar," continúa.

Castiel ciertamente lo está. Entiende la necesidad de Dean de salir a lo público que trabaja tan duro por salvar y tener unos tragos para celebrar. Muchos tragos para celebrar. Castiel admitirá hospedar un cariño por la abierta expresión cándida que Dean forma mientras está borracho, pero los bar son demasiado concurridos para los gustos de Castiel. Él ama mucho a la humanidad, pero preferiría no pasar horas presionado de cerca por ella.

"¿Y Sam?"

"Sam se acostó," dice Dean con cierta preocupación en su tono. Castiel decide darle otra mirada.

_Uno. Dos. Tres._

"¿Está bien?" pregunta Castiel hacia la cajonera. Oye a Dean ponerse de pie y aproximarse a él.

"¿Estás _tú _bien?"

Incluso sin mirarlo, Castiel puede decir que Dean está molesto con él. Frunce el ceño. Así no es como se suponía que iría en absoluto. Castiel le echa un vistazo.

_Uno. Dos. Tres._

"Detén eso," ordena Dean, tomando su barbilla y manteniéndolo en su lugar. "¿Por qué sigues apartando la mirada de mí?"

Ese calor que es ambos, nuevo y familiar, explota a través de los sentidos de Castiel, calentando su rostro. Sin pensarlo, se balancea dentro del espacio de Dean y piensa para sí mismo que esto es lo que había estado intentando lograr. Excepto que Dean luce exasperado y, para el horror de Castiel, levemente dolido.

"No quería que tú te 'espantaras'," cita, esperando que Dean esté lo suficientemente consciente de las reglas de las citas humanas como para comprender lo que Castiel quiere decir.

"No está funcionando," dice Dean. Su pulgar acaricia el espacio justo bajo el labio inferior de Castiel, el tierno gesto en contraste con su duro tono. "Tú eres Castiel. Te quedas mirando. Cualquier otra cosa es extraña."

Castiel no sabía si la revista le había dado un buen consejo o no, pero mientras pudiera sentir las caderas de Dean presionadas contra las suyas y la mano de Dean aún acariciando su rostro, Castiel decidió contar el encuentro como un éxito.

* * *

><p><em>Se un oyente interesado. ¡A nadie le gusta pensar que son aburridos! Asegúrate de que cada vez que tu chico está hablando, tú estás escuchando y escuchando bien. Incluso si habla elocuentemente sobre estadísticas de fútbol, mujeres, ¡debes actuar maravillada!<em>

"Y luego este enorme murciélago apareció de la nada. Lo juro por Dios, medía como un pie y debió haber estado poseído o algo porque se abalanzó sobre papá una y otra vez como si él fuera la cena," exclamó Dean. Sam se deslizó más debajo de su silla, el cuerpo temblando con una risa silenciosa.

"Por qué," jadeó Sam. "¿Por qué tuve que ir a la universidad? Un murciélago…" Su voz falla bajo la tensión de más risa y él se desliza más, ahora con el peligro de deslizarse hasta el suelo.

Castiel no tiene idea de por qué la historia es divertida. Sospecha fuertemente que uno solo podría encontrar entretención si estaba íntimamente familiarizado con John Winchester. La imagen de su padre huyendo de un determinado murciélago debía presentar una visión extremadamente cómica para Sam.

Aún así, aunque está fuera del circuito, Castiel sabe lo que se supone que debe hacer.

"Estoy maravillado," dice, recordando solo después de que las palabras han dejado su boca que debe intentar _sonar_ maravillado también.

Algo acerca de eso aparentemente golpea una diferente, pero igualmente hilarante cuerda dentro de los hermanos porque ambos rompen en nuevas carcajadas.

Mientras Castiel observa a Sam finalmente aterrizar sobre el suelo en una pila de ruidosas sacudidas, piensa para sí mismo que este plan no fue tan exitoso como el primero.

* * *

><p><em>¡Tócalo! Los chicos entienden el tacto mejor que las palabras, chicas. Así que cuando quieres que un chico tome nota, dale pequeños toques en el brazo, sobre su rodilla o si eres más atrevida, pasa tu brazo alrededor de su hombro. ¡Él captará el mensaje realmente rápido!<em>

Castiel raramente toca a Dean.

No es porque encuentre la idea repugnante. Claramente. De hecho, Castiel disfruta bastante tocar a Dean, pero nunca parece apropiado. Aunque es posible que ese sentimiento derive del hecho de que él es un ángel. Los ángeles no acostumbran usar el tacto para la comunicación. Tocar físicamente a uno de sus hermanos crearía una intimidad incómoda que Castiel sabe que los humanos no sienten a partir de los toques casuales.

Así que es ambos, un desafío y un placer, incrementar el número de veces que se permite tocar a Dean.

Comienza como el artículo sugiere, recorriendo con sus dedos el brazo de Dean. En el supermercado una tarde mientras Dean examina los mejores cortes de carne. Mientras esperan en una luz roja en el Impala. Caminando juntos calle abajo desde su motel hacia la tienda local de música.

Cada vez que la parte posterior de los dedos de Castiel rozan la cálida piel de Dean, Dean se estremece e intenta acercarse, pero nunca dice nada.

Es un comienzo.

Están sentados en un oscuro teatro viendo una película sobre hombres con autos rápidos cuando Castiel decide escalar a las caricias en la rodilla. La oportunidad se siente como la indicada para Castiel. El teatro está casi vacío, están sin Sam y Dean ya está de buen humor por ver a los vehículos silbar alrededor de la pantalla. Así que Castiel extiende una mano y curva sus dedos sobre la rodilla de Dean.

El cuerpo de Dean se tensa y Castiel casi se aparta. Pero entonces recuerda el artículo. Dean no captará el mensaje si Castiel retrocede. Así que no solamente deja su mano en su lugar, si no que también da un apretón con sus dedos.

Oye una brusca inhalada, pero nuevamente, Dean no dice nada o si quiera se voltea hacia Castiel. Se sientan de esa manera por un tiempo lo suficientemente largo para que Castiel comience a sentirse inseguro. Se pregunta si debería apartar su mano y maldice a la revista por no tener consejos para esta situación.

Entonces la mano de Dean roza la suya y Castiel deja de pensar.

Dedos duros con callosidades se envuelven alrededor de la mano de Castiel y tiran, trayendo su mano hasta que descansa sobre el muslo de Dean. Castiel se congela, los ojos firmemente fijos hacia delante y tiene un pequeño momento de pánico. Él no tiene ninguna idea de dónde se supone que vaya a partir de ahí. Con Dean apretando su mano, no puede hacer el intento de poner su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Dean. ¿Pero quizás el sostenerse de las manos es mensaje suficiente? Castiel no puede estar seguro y tiene miedo de que si se mueve, hará algo para arruinarlo.

Y entonces la voz de Dean susurra suave en su oído.

"Tienes que relajarte, amigo," dice, su tono de voz es bajo e íntimo. Un extraño escalofrío se arrastra hacia arriba por la columna de Castiel y la piel de los brazos se le tensa en una piel de gallina. Dean aprieta su mano, pero entonces para el desaliento de Castiel, la suelta. No puede recordar leer en la revista si esto cuenta como un rechazo. De hecho, la revista no hablaba de rechazo en lo absoluto. Parecía creer que el plan establecido no podía fallar. Castiel se voltea para hablar, quizás para disculparse, pero entonces el brazo de Dean se desliza a través del respaldo de su asiento. Su mano curvándose sobre el hombro de Castiel y es atraído, presionado contra el costado de Dean. Castiel se le queda mirando en sorpresa, su rostro lo suficientemente cerca de Dean como para poder inclinarse hacia delante no más de dos centímetros y besar la mejilla de Dean.

"Te estás perdiendo la película," dice Dean sin mirar a Castiel. Sus labios crispándose de una manera curiosa que hace pensar a Castiel que está tratando de no sonreír.

Parece que esta parte del plan es un éxito después de todo.

* * *

><p><em>Intenta captar su atención condimentando tu lenguaje. Deja caer sutiles referencias sexuales en tu discurso. "¡Probar un nuevo restaurante es tan excitante!" o "¡Está demasiado cálido aquí! ¿Estás tan caliente como yo?" ¡Ambas harán que su mente vaya a lugares en los que tú quieres que esté!<em>

Castiel está bastante seguro de que Dean entiende el significado de su relación en lenta evolución. Quizás no esté bien versado en la comunicación humana, pero Castiel sabe que los hombres en la cultura de Dean raramente se sostienen de las manos a menos que su intención sea romántica.

Aún así, no está muy seguro de cómo hacer la transición de los toques bastante inocentes al contacto sexual. De hecho, no está seguro de si esa es la jugada correcta o si debería haber un componente emocional que deberían discutir primero. Castiel desea crear una relación que sea ambas, sexual _y_ emocional, pero la revista es bastante estricta en iniciar un encuentro sexual primero. Y dada la historia de Dean con el romance, Castiel cree que esa debe ser la ruta correcta.

Tiene su primera oportunidad de probar su nueva e improvisada insinuación sexual sobre Dean después de su primera caza luego de la caída de Lucifer. Un demonio de bajo nivel que escapó de la celda del infierno posee a una hermosa mujer y seduce a los hombres para que éstos cometan crímenes atroces. Rastrean al demonio hasta el apartamento del recipiente y ahí ocurre una prolongada batalla que termina con Castiel expulsando al demonio del cuerpo de la mujer. La esencia de humo negro del demonio sale gritando de su huésped y la mujer cae al suelo jadeando y gimiendo por aire. Mientras Castiel observa a Sam correr a su lado, le sonríe y dice a Dean.

"Exorcizar demonios es tan excitante."

La mirada que le da Dean no es para nada alentadora.

Castiel no lo intenta otra vez hasta unos pocos días después mientras se sienta con Dean en la habitación del motel. Sam se ha ido a pasar la tarde en una cita con una maestra local, dejando a su hermano y a Castiel pasar la noche solos. Sospecha que Dean eventualmente sugerirá que ambos vayan a un comedor o a un bar, así que antes de que eso ocurra, Castiel toma ventaja de la oportunidad. Recordando el consejo de la revista, se aclara la garganta y dice, "Está demasiado cálido aquí. ¿Estás tan caliente como yo?"

Los ojos de Dean se levantan abruptamente del periódico en su mano y frunce el ceño.

"¿Estás caliente?"

Con 'caliente' siendo un eufemismo para la excitación sexual, Castiel no se siente demasiado culpable por mentir. Cada vez que está con Dean, Castiel siempre siente algo cargado sexualmente.

"Si."

"Pero estás angelizado de nuevo," dice Dean, descartando el periódico. Se pone de pie y se mueve hasta el lado de Castiel, presionando una fría mano en la frente de Castiel. "¿Te sientes enfermo? ¿Cuándo empezó? ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?"

Castiel sabe que el plan ha ido mal nuevamente, pero es difícil que le importe cuando Dean está revoloteando sobre él, una posesiva mano sobre su cabeza y olas de preocupación rodando sobre la gracia de Castiel.

Lo contará como un éxito.

* * *

><p><em>Para un poco de diversión sensual, trata de excusarte para ir al baño y quítate las bragas. Cuando vuelvas a tu mesa, encuentra una forma de deslizarlas en su bolsillo. Cuando él las encuentre, ¡sabrá exactamente como va a terminar la noche!<em>

Castiel no tenía idea de que los humanos se comprometieran en tan obvios rituales de intercambio de regalos. La presentación de la ropa interior de uno debe ser una señal inequívoca de una definitiva declaración de intenciones. A Castiel le recuerda el comportamiento de apareamiento del reino animal. No que él piense en Dean como un animal, por supuesto. Está agradecido por el consejo de la revista en esto. Nunca se le habría ocurrido darle a Dean un par de los bóxer cortos de Jimmy.

Decide intentar este último poco de simbolismo sexual mientras cenan con Sam una tarde. Mientras Sam ya declaró su intención de ver un filme de arte que Dean dijo preferiría prenderle fuego al Impala antes que ver, Castiel piensa que esta podría ser la noche en la cual iniciaran sus relaciones sexuales. El pensamiento le da un fuerte estremecimiento de nerviosa anticipación.

Es cuando Dean y Sam están ocupados al principio comiendo su cena que Castiel decide hacer su jugada. Se desliza fuera de su silla y se voltea hacia los aseos.

"¿Dónde vas?" pregunta Dean, frunciéndole el ceño. Es solamente entonces cuando se le ocurre a Castiel que se ha olvidado de pensar en una buena excusa para irse. Él no tiene la necesidad de baños.

"Yo… deseo… examinar los aseos."

"¿Disculpa?"

No hay equivocación en las miradas incrédulas que ambos Winchester le están dando. Incluso Castiel sabe que esta es una declaración bizarra. Su mente se mueve rápido, decidiéndose por un problema que quizás satisfará la curiosidad de los hermanos.

"Creo que vi un cliente quien puede estar poseído visitar el baño."

La mano de Dean inmediatamente cae a su lado donde Castiel sabe que su arma está escondida. Las manos de Sam se quedan quietas, pero su cuerpo se tensa y su concentración se prepara para la batalla en el pasillo donde están ubicado los baños.

"¿Cuál es el plan?" pregunta Sam calmadamente y ahí es cuando Castiel se da cuenta que ha perdido el control de la situación.

"Yo iré a investigar y luego volver," dice él, pero Dean comienza a sacudir su cabeza a mitad de la oración.

"No hay ninguna manera de que tú vayas solo. Necesitas que te cubran."

"No lo necesito," le recuerda Castiel. El ceño fruncido que se gana es ambos, entrañable e irritante. Dean sabe que ni un solo demonio es un reto para Castiel ahora que está reconectado con el Cielo, pero no le gusta no estar ahí para proteger a sus amigos. Que Castiel esté registrado de tal manera en la mente de Dean es más allá de lo satisfactorio.

"Si, correcto, voy contigo," declara Dean. Castiel suspira.

"Bien, pero debes quedarte en el pasillo. No quiero alarmar al demonio y que huya," dice con algo de incomodidad. La revista no decía que tendría que mentir abiertamente.

Dean mueve su cabeza en una señal para que Castiel se mueva. Avanza directamente hacia el cuarto de baño mientras Dean camina más casualmente hacia el final del pasillo. Castiel sospecha que Sam está también fuera de su asiento, probablemente en el mostrador del comedor pretendiendo ordenar otra cosa. Este ritual de apareamiento ha llegado a involucrar por lejos demasiadas partes.

Una vez que está en el vacío cuarto de baño, Castiel deshace el botón de sus pantalones y los desliza hacia abajo. Hay un momento de torpeza antes de que se de cuenta de que debe primero remover sus zapatos. Siendo esta la primera vez que se ha desvestido, Castiel decide no sentirse tonto y en lugar de eso se quita los pantalones. Luego va a los shorts. Castiel los examina. Nunca los ha mirado antes. Brillan radiantemente y alternan un patrón de verde profundo y medio. Toma la tela entre dos dedos y decide que es seda.

"¿Cas?"

Ante la voz de Dean, Castiel dobla apresuradamente los shorts en un pequeño cuadrado y vuelve a vestirse. Está sorprendido de descubrir que la dura tela de sus pantalones de vestir se siente diferente ahora que se presiona contra su entrepierna desnuda. Interesante.

"Estaba equivocado," le anuncia a Dean mientras abre la puerta. "No hay nadie."

"¿Estás seguro?" Dean asoma su cabeza y da una mirada fulminante alrededor. Mientras se está inclinando junto a él, Castiel toma la oportunidad para empujar el cuadrado dentro del bolsillo de Dean.

Misión cumplida.

"Cas está loco," le anuncia Dean a Sam cuando regresan a la mesa. "No había nada."

"Oh. Eso es bueno, supongo," dice Sam, dándole a Castiel una mirada llena de sospecha.

Su cena continúa normalmente hasta que viene el momento de pagar la cuenta. Dean arrebata el recibo, gruñendo mientras lee el precio y luego mete una mano a su bolsillo buscando el dinero. La confusión centellea a través de su rostro mientras saca los shorts.

"¿Qué demonios?"

Los desdobla, su expresión volviéndose más y más sorprendida mientras se vuelve evidente lo que está sosteniendo.

"Amigo, ¿estos son tuyos?" le sisea Dean a Sam mientras vuelve a meterlos para quitarlos de la vista.

"Correcto. Porque yo pondría ropa interior al azar en tu chaqueta," dice Sam, sus ojos rodando.

"Son míos," dice Castiel. Espera que la inhabilidad de Dean para identificar al propietario de la ropa interior no signifique nada negativo.

Se encuentra con dos expresiones idénticas de incredulidad. Los ojos de los hermanos están muy abiertos y sus labios separados en la misma manera exacta, pero entonces cambia rápidamente. Diversión escala en el rostro de Sam y se voltea de repente, tosiendo en una mano. Por otra parte, el rostro de Dean se vuelve un profundo escarlata.

"¿Por qué mierda me diste ropa interior?" gruñe tan calmadamente que cualquiera que no tuviera gracia angelical no lo hubiera oído.

"Así sabes cómo terminará esta noche," dice Castiel con confusión.

Hay una breve explosión de ruido tras la mano de Sam y luego la deja caer. Su boca hace un duro trabajo contra lo que Castiel sospecha es una enorme sonrisa.

"¿En la lavandería?"

Dean le lanza un codazo a Sam en el costado.

"¿De qué estás hablando, Cas?"

Castiel saca de un tirón la Cosmo y se la extiende a Dean. Si Dean no entiende entonces sus movimientos, entonces Castiel está perdido. Quizás permitiéndole leer el plan ayudará a que Dean esté en la misma página. Dean toma la revista.

"Tienes que estas bromeando," murmura mientras lee. La sonrisa que Sam estaba escondiendo estalla y cae contra el muro mientras su cuerpo tiembla con una risa silenciosa. Castiel frunce el ceño.

"No entiendo."

"Cas… esto… Cosmo…" Dean parece incapaz de ordenar sus palabras en una oración coherente.

"¿Dean?"

"No puedes… ¡no necesitas usar Cosmo en mí!"

Su voz se vuelve tan ruidosa al final de esa declaración que atrae algo de atención del resto de los clientes. Les lanza una mirada fulminante antes de inclinarse hacia delante para susurrarle ruidosamente sobre su plato vacío de pie a Castiel.

"Amigo, la próxima vez que quieras seducir a alguien, pregúntame a mí, no a una jodida revista para chicas," dice apresuradamente. La gracia de Castiel baja un poco.

"No deseo tener una 'próxima vez'," dice suavemente y algo acerca de las palabras hace que Sam deje de reír. Luce como si quisiera escapar, pero Dean lo tiene acorralado y su atención está enfocada solamente en Castiel.

"Eso no… maldición, Cas, estás…" Dean arroja la revista sobre la mesa, su rostro volviéndose incluso más rojo. "¿Estás intentando meterte en mis pantalones o qué?"

"Ambas, creo."

La rabiosa avergonzada expresión en el rostro de Dean se suaviza y Sam comienza a mirar determinadamente por la ventana. Solo entonces se le ocurre a Castiel que Dean quizás haya malinterpretado la intención del plan. O quizás Castiel malinterpretó el plan. El coito sexual es uno de sus objetivos, pero ciertamente no es lo más importante. Su ceño se profundiza. Se pregunta si la revista lo ha llevado por el mal camino.

"Te amo, Dean," dice, en caso de que no haya sido abundantemente claro.

Ahí es cuando Castiel entiende que su plan podría haber sido mucho más simple. Hay luces de asombro en los ojos verdes de Dean y su cuerpo se relaja en una forma que Castiel piensa que debe ser la tensión construida a lo largo de los años finalmente desvaneciéndose. Sam hace otro sonido, éste lastimoso, pero es ignorado.

"¿Si?"

"Si," confirma Castiel nuevamente. Sospecha que tendrá que hacerlo muchas veces en el futuro. Dean no ha oído esas palabras lo suficientemente seguido.

"Oh." No lo dice de vuelta, pero a Castiel no le importa. No sería Dean si no dejara que sus ojos hablaran por él. Si no dejara que el enganchar un dedo alrededor del pulgar de Castiel se convirtiera en su única declaración. "De acuerdo, bien."

Castiel deja la revista sobre la mesa cuando salen.

No ve la ropa interior de nuevo hasta la mañana siguiente.

* * *

><p><strong>NF: **Tengo la autorización de esta autora para traducir todas sus historias -¡hurras para mí!- cosa que intentaré hacer porque de verdad me encanta su estilo de escritura. Próximamente _harcorewings._ com. ¡Nos estamos leyendo! Que tengan una linda semana.


End file.
